particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Istalian Navy
The Navy of the Istalian Empire (Istalian: Marina Militare dell'Impero Istaliano), also Istalian Imperial Navy, is the naval component of the Armed Forces of the Istalian Empire. The Istalian Navy is renowned for its ancient traditions, which roots lays deep in the Istalian people, a people of sailors like their Selucian ancestors and for which the sea was important also for the geographical features of Istalia, formed by a mainland and an island (the Motto itself of the Navy is a reference to this feature of the country). However, the Istalian Navy for centuries was mainly dedicated to the domestic defence of the territorial waters while only around 42nd century, due to the expansion of istalian interests globally, it became the foundamental force of Istalia for the projection of its force all over the world. The Istalian Navy at the end of 45th century had up to 175 ships and some 142,000 service personnel and managed several permanent base abroad, the most relevant being the the the Matteo Madei Air-Naval Base in Malivia, shared with the Air Force, and the Puerto Vallejo's Istalian Naval Base in Lodamun; previously, the main istalian military base abroad was the Costa de Oro base in Baltusia, where the men assigned to the bease, around the half of 44th century, reached almost 18 thousands. The Navy's commander officers is the Chief of the Staff of the Navy (Capo di Stato Maggiore della Marina), who is responsible to the Minister of the Defense. He is assisted by the Deputy Chief of the Staff of the Navy. The "Ingrisiani" Marine Brigade, the best and most professional of the special forces of the Istalian Armed Forces is part of the Navy. The SSBN units of the Navy are probably the more privileged way of the strategic nuclear plans of Istalia to deploy its nuclear arsenal around the world, using among the most powerful warheads carried by advanced missiles. The last generation of them is the MDT-055A Albarossa, with a range of over 10.000 km and equiped with MARV warheads. Ships' Identifying Code Istalian Navy ships are identified by a alphanumeric code consisting of a number preceded by a group of letter (two or three), the first of which is always "N", which stand for Nave, Ship in istalian, and colloquially each unit is called in this form Nave + Name of the ship (in istalian the units of the Navy are preceded by the masculine article while the civil units by feminine one); for example the code NC 529 identified the destroyer Karim Al-Maktum ("C" stands for Cacciatorpediniere, the istalian term for Destroyer), officially known as NC 529 Karim Al-Maktum, which is colloquially called Nave Karim Al-Maktum ''or simply ''il Karim Al-Maktum ''(''il is the singular masculine definite article). Civilian boat used but not owned by the Navy and scientific vessels are identified by four number: 1000 series for the not owned vessels and 1100 series for the scientific ones. Ranks List of the active ships and equipements into the Istalian Navy (4570) Warships Auxiliary ships Navy Air force Coat of arms, ensign and motto Coat of Arms of the Imperial Navy The Istalian Navy adopted a new coat of arms in 4572 after the Imperial Reform. It presents an olive branch and an oak branch bound together by a ribbon with the national colors of Istalia which encircle a golden circle of rope surmounted by a Naval Crown, containing on a blue background a silver anchor behind another thinner circle of rope around a golden Imperial Coat of Arms above a Star of Istalia, also on a blue background. Finally, two silver swords are crossed behind the largest circle of rope. The previous Republican Coat of Arms (4046-4572) The republican Navy adopted a Coat of Arms based on the so called Senna's Arms Design, used also by the Army and the Air Force: a modern selucian shield divided into sections by a deep blue rhombus with in the middle a tipically sea anchor as symbol of the Navy, while shield and sections were golden bordered. The triangular sections in the upper quarters were colored with the tipically istalian colors green and red while the lower section was coulored of Azur. Above the shield there were a naval crown. Naval Ensign The Naval Ensign of the Istalian Navy is essentialy an Istalian flag where the Coat of arms of the Istalian Empire is replaced by the Coat of Arms of the Navy. Motto The motto of the Istalian Navy, Il mare non dividerà la Patria (The sea will not divide the Fatherland in luthorian), comes from a famous sentence pronounced by Arturo Gabriele II, King of Istalia between 1855 and 1863, when, during one of the numberous war against the Quanzar Emirate, some of his councilors proposed to retire the forces on the island using the Strait of Ingris more as a favorable defensive line against the quanzar assaults, a real renunciation of sovereignty over the rest of the peninsula in the eyes of the King who with his sentence refused to use the sea just as a defensive perimeter and so leave the rest of the Country to his fate. Having greatly impressed the high Navy hierarchies, against the proposals of the King's councilors, the sentece was adopted as official motto of at the time royal navy and later adopted also by the Navy of the first Istalian Republic in 2262. Category:Armed Forces of Istalia Category:Military